


be somebody with me

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Series: a strange type of chemistry [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Runner Five, Fluff, How could I not write something for this tbh, Mission: s01m07 A Voice in the Dark, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, S1 spoilers, but only for the one ep, only a little angst, spoilers for s1e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: There's a lot you want to tell him, and you just have to push yourself to reach him to do it.





	be somebody with me

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? [cups hand over ears] I just posted something not even an hour ago? Guess what, suckers. I'm posting again. Can't stop this train wreck now, it's already pulled outta the friggin station-- choo choo, guys, watch _out_ \--
> 
>  
> 
> Title from "Be Somebody" by Boyce Avenue. Unless they're doing a cover. If they're doing a cover, sorry, don't know who they're covering. LOL whoops. Also, another note, my readers always get a backstory of some kind, so if you don't like that... I, uh, guess this isn't the series/story for you? 8);

_Who’s going to remember you?_

Who was going to remember you? You tried not to listen to the sounds zombs made in the night, as you raced through trees and stumbled over rocks you couldn’t see in the dark. You listened to Sam instead, focused on his voice, thought _just a little further, just a bit more, almost there, almost--_

_Don’t lose hope on me,_ you pleaded inside your own head. You weren’t dead yet! You wished you could tell him that. You had only just started to say a few words, every once in a while, but not while you were out running. Too easily for others around to pick up on your voice. Easier to just let Sam do all the talking. 

He spills his heart to you. Does he do it because he’s starting to believe you’re dead? Does he open himself to you because he already thinks you’re a shuffling corpse? You’re not! You want to cry out to him-- _I’m alive! I’m here! I promise!_ but there’s nothing you can do, no way to respond. 

You don’t want to draw attention to yourself any more than your running feet already do, anyway. Better to keep moving and ignore any trailing zombies shuffling along behind your darting figure. 

A failing engineering student, who loves radios more than his university classes. Talking about his sister, and how he doesn’t know what happened to her, if she’s still alive out there, how his parents are dead. You frown as you continue to run, and his voice guides you on, encourages you to keep going, to ignore your screaming muscles and _run_. 

Friends. You’re both friends. You like to think you are. You don’t talk a lot to each other outside of missions, but—maybe that should change. He thinks you had a good life, a job you didn’t hate and—you could _laugh_. You could laugh and laugh, you could stop right here in the middle of this wasteland and keen hilariously to the heavens. 

But he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know, because you’ve never had a conversation before, not a two-way one, not the kind you _should_ have had. You want to change that. You’ll walk right up to him when you get back—you _will_ get back, there’s no way you cannot believe that. You’ll get there, and you two will sit down, and you’ll talk. You’ll talk like friends do, because that’s what you are now. You’re friends. 

You’ll tell him about your own life. You hated your job—you worked somewhere stupid, while you went to school for something you didn’t even care for. His monologue speaks to you, and you want to agree with him, tell him you have so much in common. Your parents weren’t proud of you either, but they weren’t disappointed either. The apathy was the part that always got to you. 

You’ll tell him your name. Only Maxine knows it, and she hasn’t told anyone else about it, so Sam deserves to know too. 

“You’re home,” he said as you finally make it, you make it home, you come back— 

\-- and you head straight for him, gently take off your headset, and hand it to him. A smile curls your lips. “ (Your Name),” you tell him, “and I hated my job in my old life.” His eyes are round as he reaches out and takes the headset, his fingers brushing your own. “I couldn’t hear everything you said, but.” Your bit your lower lip. “But! Yes, Sam. We’re friends. I’d like for us to be friends.” 

“You just—” 

“Talked,” you agreed. “I’m just not very good at it anymore. Had nothing to say till now. You helped me, I guess. There’s so much we could talk about!” 

Sam laughs, like he couldn’t help it, and this time the smile truly does reach his eyes. “Friends!” he agrees. Your heart flutters a little, but you ignore it. You ignore it. You continue to ignore it. Fluttering hearts are silly. You have a new friend. 

Better not to complicate it further. 

“Do you want—” Sam motions to where he came from. The gates are closed and barred now. The zombies are far away, or might as well be. You’re home. You’re _safe_. “Do you want to come collapse in the shack with me and talk some more? I mean. You already heard me babble enough, and…” 

“Sure!” you agree without hesitation. “I would like that.” 

Sam stares at you for another few seconds, blinking owlishly, as if no one had ever actually enjoyed his rambling before. His cheeks are a little flushed, but he looks pleased. Happy. “Okay,” he replies and motions for you to follow. “Come on, then! So, you hated your job?” 

“And my major in uni!” You laugh as you remember the other part you wanted to recount. “It was the worst. I had to work part time in an _arcade_.” 

“How’s that the _worst_!?” he demands as you both shuffle off towards the comms shack. “Games, Five! Video games!” 

“Not the _good_ kinds, though—” and you might not have talked in weeks, months, not since a lifetime ago, now, but it feels easy as you walk along with Sam. It feels natural. The words flow from your lips and it’s like the gates have been broken open. The thoughts and emotions spring forth without anything to hold them back. 

You smile, and laugh, and you ask your new friend plenty of questions.


End file.
